


Missing Chapter

by en passant (corinthian)



Series: Another War [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Master AU, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a possibility to go between chapters 6 and 7 of <i>Battle</i> (Another War).</p><p>The indulgent obligatory fate/sex scene, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Chapter

It isn't strictly necessary. 

But Arjuna has already decided — it might have been during the fight with Berserker when he called up that bow, or before that when he had felt like he was dying, poisoned and relieved to see Karna protective over him. It may have even been before, when he woke in the middle of the night after his parents had died, realized he was alone and clung to the idea of a hero he had once heard of, who had been burdened with so many ills and in the end, could be forgiven. (Arjuna had thought, for so long, that he had been too selfish, too rude and too ungrateful as a son, but it was always too late when he thought to apologize to his parents.)

It had been stupid — he knows it, will never tell Karna exactly why he desperately wanted to summon him in the Holy Grail War. But it had been the single thing that Arjuna had thought of, every day, that had kept him moving forward. (It's too easy to imagine his mother shake her head at him and tell him he's misinterpreted the whole thing, let his heart get ahead of him in it.)

It isn't necessary, but it could help — and he's been thinking on it. (He thinks, briefly, on how it could be an excuse but doesn't dwell on it. He can't afford to. He can blame it on the war, it's all or nothing, right?)

Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty. Arjuna takes that much time to gather his courage.

He calls Karna up to his room. (After, just an hour before, telling Karna to leave him alone.) Karna, always, comes when he's called. Arjuna finds him reliable, moreso than anything else in his life.

Heroic Spirit Karna, Lancer. He looks every bit the impressive hero he should be, even just opening the door or Arjuna's room and standing in the doorway. It should be ridiculous, the trailing cape, gold adornments, the Servant standing in Arjuna's spartan room.

Instead, Arjuna thinks that he looks at home, like he should be there. He can only spare a few seconds of thought on that — because he called Karna up for a reason. Arjuna stands a little straighter, he forces his hands at his sides to be calm, even though he wants nothing more than to shove them in his pockets or twist at the hem of his shirt.

"Lancer — ah," Arjuna clears his throat, "Karna."

"Hm?"

He should be saying, that since he was Karna's Master it was only natural, it would be helpful after the fight with Berserker, it was strategically sound. Instead, Arjuna mumbles, "Is this okay?"

He doesn't contextualize it and Karna doesn't know what he means. Karna just looks at Arjuna, waiting for him to elaborate and Arjuna is frozen by his own nerves. When Karna still doesn't answer — he's not even sure the question was directed at him — Arjuna swallows hard.

He decided to do it, so he should do it. He can't back down. He doesn't want to lose this chance.

It means so much to him.

Arjuna steps towards Karna, becomes painfully aware of how much shorter he is than his Servant, and hooks his fingers into the hanging chains around his sternum. It's the closest he can get to grabbing onto a shirt collar — given that Karna doesn't have one. Arjuna did, in fact, think of this multiple times earlier in the day. Exactly how it would go.

Karna leans down. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Arjuna barely holds back a groan. That's not at all how this should be going. "I'm fine." He grates out and presses his lips against Karna's. It's not at all his first kiss — or even his second, or third. In kindergarden he kissed the girl who pushed him down in the dirt their first day of class. In primary school, two girls had wanted to sit next to him at lunch and one of them said she was his girlfriend. In middle school he went to seventh grade prom and definitely kissed his date.

It's not like any of those because Karna doesn't kiss back, or even really react.

He feels humiliated and turns his face away, hand still on the chains draped around Karna's shoulders. "... it... would be strategically proper. The right direction, there's only so much I can give without, it..." He forces out.

Karna's hand slides into his hair, ruffling and then in a gesture that Arjuna knows — tugging on his bangs. Then Karna cups Arjuna's cheek, gently turning his face back towards him.

"False pretenses aren't very attractive." Karna says, "Following your heart is much better."

"I don't want to order you," Arjuna replies, fiercely, "But I want you."

The smile Karna gives is something Arjuna will remember for the rest of his life. It's not at all how he pictured it — before, when he had first read of Karna in the epic — it's too gentle and knowing. It's a smile that sees to the bottom of Arjuna's soul and finds him worthy. It's almost too much.

"Then, you can have me." Karna has always given himself freely.

Arjuna flushes, but leans in to kiss Karna again — and it's better, this time. He isn't quite sure what to do with his hands, or his lips, or his body — he's overthinking it. A part of him knows that it must be clumsy, far clumsier than Karna deserves.

The kiss still leaves him breathless. Arjuna keeps his eyes on the floor, when they finally part and he can't help but to lick his lips nervously, and insistently tug Karna towards his — small — bed. It's just a twin. 

Karna unfastens his cape, it pools on the carpet. Arjuna has the incredulous urge to laugh, comment on how it must be softer than it looks — but he holds his tongue on that subject matter.

"I'm serious." He feels the need to say, as if it validates his feelings between them. And, he wants to be taken seriously. He wants this to mean something.

"Aa, are you." 

"Yes." Arjuna says firmly, takes a deep breath and then pushes Karna down. It's not nearly as impressive as he thought it might be. Karna just softly leans back, his feet still touching the floor, and Arjuna has to scramble over his body to look down at him.

"I'm serious." He says again.

Karna's smile is still the same and it cuts Arjuna to his bones. Too many emotions roll through him — happiness, embarrassment, something hotter and more intense than both and something a little scary that he doesn't quite understand. Arjuna fights to urge to shut his eyes and kisses him again.

He kisses him again and again and soon he can't stop. He just keeps going back for more, his desire outweighs his nerves. Arjuna is sure that now is everything, and nothing will ever be more important. Karna's everything is new to him — mouth, chest, shoulders — Arjuna touches everything he can. His hands are almost frantic.

It's Karna who slows him down: holds his hands between them, kisses slowly, makes everything last and linger. When Arjuna's fingers curl and tug at Karna's clothes, it's Karna who guides them to the edges of his suit — permission. Arjuna doesn't need any more urging, he hurries and undresses Karna the rest of the way.

The ideal he had in his mind, the scenario that Arjuna had planned out meticulously falls apart. He's too eager and needy, rolling off of Karna to try and gather his wits. But he can't look away that long, his heart keeps jumping into his throat, his eyes moving from Karna's placid expression down the length of his body.

He would, in the future, like to imagine that it wasn't pity that moved Karna forward, but a mutual desire. Karna sits up, stands, tugs Arjuna over gently by the hand. He deftly unbuttons Arjuna's shirt, slides it off him and does the same for his trousers. For all his planning, Arjuna hadn't thought to not wear his boxers with stars – not that he owned anything better, more mature. But Karna doesn't even seem to notice, or care, despite the fact that Arjuna is keenly aware of it. 

"You're serious." Karna says back to him. It's not meant as a taunt, but it galvanizes Arjuna anyway. He steps close, up on his tiptoes and kisses Karna. Somewhat aggressively. Arjuna reaches up with his right hand too, grabs Karna's hair and pulls him down. He pulls him down far enough to stand flat footed. Even then, Arjuna's kiss is still rough — inexperience, some of it, but the desire to have and claim all of Karna, another.

"You're my Servant. You're —" Arjuna's cheeks heat, but he won't back down to his own insecurities, this time, " _Mine._ " 

Karna makes a wordless sound of affirmation and sinks down to his knees before Arjuna. He kisses the outer curve of Arjuna's hip, teeth delicately leaving a small mark. He continues in, another kiss, another small bite. Arjuna whimpers and then shoves two of his own fingers into his mouth, knuckle deep, though that hardly muffles the noise. Karna's teeth and tongue and his lips leave a row of sensitive kiss marks across Arjuna's thigh.

"Not like that — " Arjuna is breathless, he grabs for Karna again, fingers splaying messily in his hair but finding purchase. "I want —" he cuts himself off. But Karna understands, they tumble towards the bed.

Arjuna leaves as many marks as Karna — he leaves more, as if knowing that by the time the sun rises they'll all have vanished thanks to a Servant's incredible healing rate — furrows down Karna's back and sides, crescents on his hips, swollen bites across anything he could reach with his mouth.

It's not at all like what he thought. Arjuna fumbles the bottle of lubricant, his hands shake and he can't help the nervous laugh, surprised exclamation or his own utter fascination with the way his fingers slide into Karna and spread him. He can't help but feel powerful and yet out of control at the same time, with Karna on his back before him and finally — finally, because by then Arjuna could barely breath and the air all around him was hot and stiff and he could only heart his own heartbeat and Karna's soft encouraging words — finally, he pushes into Karna. The soles of his feet burn, he can't breathe, everything is _now_ and Arjuna feels like there will never be another moment in his life. 

He comes far too quickly and it exhausts him far too much. His efforts to also bring Karna to completion are clumsy. His hands no longer feel attached to his body, but there's something in the way that Karna meets his gaze, as if for Karna too there is nothing else in the world that makes it all right. Maybe that's what also pushes Karna over the edge, too.

"Like this." Arjuna mumbles, he snuggles up next to Karna's side and holds onto Karna's hand like a lifeline. He's too tired to do anything else.

Karna isn't tired at all, but carries a pleasant warmness in him, one that wasn't there before. He half-curls around Arjuna, though, protective and glad to be so close. How things are changing.

(How things are changing, Arjuna dreams — )


End file.
